The Dragon Duo
The Dragon Duo was the nickname given to the pair who just used / Pokémon in the tournament by the PAL Locals. This later went on to become their official title, and are later known to be PAL region's strongest Dragon Masters, and subsequently, the entire Pokémon World. Due to the fact that they use psychic powers to power up their Dragon training, most people often forget that they are Psychic masters as well, which would later frustrate the remaining member, Amethyst, as other dragon users would pester her for a dragon vs dragon battle despite her being a part psychic specialist as well. It was every Dragon Trainer's dream to be able to battle either one of the members. The members often had their fringe cover their faces so as not to reveal their real identity, and even threw them off by using Pokémon of different typing from their usual. Their real names are unknown to the public, until Ken accidentally announced Amethyst as the Dragon Princess after the Top 8 battles (FS). While Amethyst goes for supportive and defensive abilities and battles in the same way, Shiki focuses on all-out offense in Pokémon battling and combat. According to people, the Dragon Duo were always seen employing teamwork in their everyday duties, almost never seen without each other. Activities The Dragon Duo held a legacy of being a noble vigilante hero of justice, using any means necessary to punish those who could not be brought to court making use of their Blacklist Hunter jobs to achieve what they believed the law could not under its limitations. Their work as Blacklist Hunters were also second to none, as their victims would usually be manipulated by them to do their bidding, and this led to the crime rate dropping, as the criminals were afraid the mysterious people may come after them next. With their strategic discretion, none of the kills was linked back to the Duo themselves by the evil-doers who were seeking revenge. They also worked alongside and shared an office with each other. Ironically, when the two still defended under their Dragon Duo disguise (before Shiki decided to take it to throw off suspicion) the pair was known as the "Legendary Defense Duo." Both of them were also one of the hottest music celebrities in the PAL Region, and was said to have mesmerizing voices and amazing dancing skills. They have also recorded albums, where their performances were filmed live as they sang the full version of their songs and the playing of the musical instruments (rather than the edited versions in a PokéVision video). The performances, be it from the albums or PokéVision videos has captivated citizens from around the world.Their exploits have also stirred up many fairy tales inspired by their adventures. History The First Meeting The two members first met each other in Blackthorn City, where Shiki fell in love with the cute little toddler that was in the Paradinight's cell basement that is used as a makeshift bedroom for Amethyst. Much to Shiki's chagrin, the girl was whisked away to Team Rocket Headquarters the next day as her status of being Blackthorn's Cursed Child, leaving Shiki bitter and angry, and set it as part of his goal to retrieve the little girl back. The Start of their Journey Shiki managed to rescue her, and from there, he took care of her, and introduced her to the outside world, and giving her an Egg to start off her journey, which later hatched into an Eevee. As part of her therapy, Amethyst began doing various activities to get things off her mind, such as baking, designing dresses, and even grooming her Pokemon. Shiki helped by teaching her what he knew. They traveled together, and at one point in time, they decided to become Defense Attorneys. With careful planning, they were able to avoid letting the public know about their real identity. They also started dating as well. Amethyst also tried Pokemon Performing (AV only) and Coordinating in the PAL Region, eventually gaining all 40 Ribbons from that region. In the AV, she also won the title of Kalos Queen. Eventually, they rose to power after winning the second Quarter Anniversary (first in the FS), becoming the first pair to rule PAL region together. Because of this reason, Amethyst had to give up her Kalos Queen title, but this allowed her to go for the PAL Duchess title. The Crowning After winning the second Quarter Anniversary, the two had to take on Kenneth Anderson, the then Chairman of the Hunter's Association to see if they were fit to become the main protectors of the PAL Region. They had won the match, and Kenneth, impressed with their teamwork and determination, crowned them as the new Prince and Princess of the region, and celebrated it by organizing a PAL Regional Tour featuring them, and the event was stated to be televised. They had to travel around the PAL Region to announce their crowning. It began in Primordium City, and then ended in Luonto City. It took around 2 months to travel the whole region. The Mishap At the last day of the PAL Regional Tour, they were given a free room in the Plaza Hotel to stay in while they had a party consisting of a huge dinner with dancing and general celebration. During that time, however, some fan girls of the Dragon Prince had drugged his slightly alcoholic punch. This lead him to feel the effects of the aphrodisiac, which Amethyst noticed, and decided to take him back to the Plaza Hotel early. However, Shiki gave in to the drug and started to target Amethyst, as she was the only one with him at that time, and though Amethyst put up a fight, she was eventually overpowered by her male counterpart, causing her to lose her purity. In the AV, however, she was hit in the head by a wooden hanger and got knocked out, and Shiki raped her while she was unconscious. While Shiki had vague memories of what happened, Amethyst remembered the details, causing her to involuntary cringe when Shiki came near her. Shiki became suspicious, and interrogated her with his Mind Control, and was shocked when he realized what he did, with Amethyst's bruised body as evidence. Their relationship was never the same for a while, although she forgave him. Legend & Co. Law Offices They eventually established their own law firm, Legend & Co. Law Offices, and began hiring other defense attorneys to work for them. Through careful planning, even their co-workers were unable to tell that Shiki Kurobane was the Dragon Prince, as Shiki refused to let Amethyst unmask herself in order to protect her. The Phoenix One of the key threats the group had resolved is the theft of the Phoenix's powers, the first time someone's powers, especially someone important to the balance, have been forcibly extracted. Flamma, the current Phoenix, was attacked by Rosaline, who managed to steal a fraction of her powers and leave her in a comatose state. Shiki was able to rescue Flamma at the last second, but did not catch Rosaline, as she managed to escape. Flamma is currently being kept alive through PAL's medical equipment, to temporarily stop her full powers from passing to her assailant, but Shiki knew that time was not on his side and that as Dragon Champion, he should do something to prevent those powers from falling to the attacker, which would prove dangerous as the balance would be tipped. Shiki then decided that the current Season Maiden Amethyst should receive the powers of the Phoenix using his Power Transference, reasoning that she was the substitute for the Phoenix after all. However, he was aware there is no guarantee of success for the power transferrence due to his lack of experience of using his ability in that way. He brought her to the vault beneath the HQ, where Flamma is kept to let her know how dire the situation is and her trust in him. Category:PAL Leaders